Lovestruck
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Could an awkward blind date be so special it leads to such a deep relationship?


"Don't worry, the date will go fine." Surge had believed his fellow friend and gym leader, Brock. Despite how the rock-type user was more for women, he claimed to have found a guy that would be perfect for the ex-military man. One problem arose though, seeing as this was a blind date. He had no clue what the other's name was.

So here he was, sitting at the restaurant's table. Since it was lunchtime, many people crowded the area. It made him nervous, so he came early just in case. To get a good table, he picked the one by a window. The American agreed to make sure to show whom this was by using his Pikachu-covered shoulder bag that held his laptop. With that placed on the back of his chair, he could care less about the stares at how this built man carried such a cute item around.

Matis was getting agitated, not able to be patient at the moment. The time was past when the date was supposed to start. Maybe the other man got cold feet and ditched...? Starting to get up with nerves, he then sat down to suck it up. Footsteps came near him table, was another waiter going to ask him his order again- No, it was someone he had been waiting for. Or... was it? The dark-haired man that was opposing his seating arrangement was quietly watching Surge for any reaction. A soft smile on his face.

Compared the camo attire on the blond, there was more a more asian decor on his nice t-shirt. The fact there was a western way of dressing going on shocked him... Seeing as it turned out to be Koga, leader of the poison-type gym.

[~Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up. - James A. Baldwin]

"So..." Started Surge awkwardly, sipping a water to quench his thirst slightly, "What brings you back here?" He knew the ex-leader was very serious about being brought up to "Elite Four" status.

Koga didn't speak at first, just stared at him for some time. Suddenly he snapped out of it, "Oh, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

"Really?" That wasn't expected, "Why is that?"

Thinking about it quietly, the older man frowned, "Because I could barely visit Janine, my daughter. She didn't want to follow me so I had my sister raise her a bit... That was a big reason."

Nodding to the ninja, the lightning leader had heard of him having a kid. It was a mystery seeing as Koga really didn't look like a family man. Surge grew bold, "I didn't know you liked women."

"I don't," shot back the defensive older man, "it just took me some time to realize that."

"Oh," Curious at how that went, the ex-military man hit his fingers on the table, waiting for some food service. He figured the constant "no" ruined that ever happening.

At last a young woman stalked up, "Are we finally ready for our order?"

Growing a bit embarrassed, the blond eventually nodded, but didn't bother looking at the menu, "I'll have the special."

Scribbling eagerly, she then suddenly stared down the other male sweetly, "And you, sir?"

Picking at something that wasn't on his kimono, the dark-haired man glanced up, "A salad."

That didn't sound right. Koga was a stick! In disbelief, Surge got her attention with a hand wave, "He'll actually eat something and have the special." 'Whatever that is,' which made it more fun to try when you did that. Specials also usually have a price decrease at places like this. So it wouldn't really be too much of a loss if it wasn't his favorite.

Smiling and nodded to them, "Alright, the food will be ready before you know it!"

"So," Matis tried a different reply and leaned across the table as far as his upper body would allow without leaving the chair, "what do you like to do?"

Blushing gently despite himself, Koga cleared his throat, "Do you mean hobbies, or...?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, Babe," chuckled his new... whatever Surge was going to be. It seemed to be going well.

Instead of acting uptight, the man gave an unsure laugh, "Brock was right, this date is very fun."

It was clear the asian was nervous as well, so out of a helpful sense, the electric-type user held out a hand and covered the pale one before him on the tabletop. They couldn't, or wouldn't, break the eyecontact. Not even as they starting up talking once again. It was pointless chatter you could hear from just anyone, but as they kept talking, suddenly they wished that the table would melt away and they were so much closer.

At last Koga grew calm enough to speak of how Janine even came about, "Her mother was a friend of mine from school, but... I never felt truly attracted, though to her I was the one. I went with it, figuring I would grow the feelings I was missing, but instead I got ready to break it off. That was too late, she was already pregnant..." The ex-gym leader stirred the straw around in his water with a free hand, "I just... can't believe it ended the way it did."

"Did you break it off after Janine was born?" He hoped he could actually remember the kid's name.

"Didn't have to," spoke the other solemnly, "she d-"

"Here you go," spoke the cheery waitress, "two cheeseburgers, with a side of fries and the condiments are already on the table."

Koga wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste. They waited for a hamburger? He was never fond of the greasy patties going anywhere near him, sticking to the customary cuisine he grew up on. Sushi was so much better for health, and as far as he was concerned, your tastebuds.

Surge practically ripped into his burger, staring back up after a few wolfed down bites, "You were saying?"

"She left, Surge. A few years after Janine's birth, so I kept Janine for compensation," finished the male, watching in shock at how eager the American was for his burger. He hated to stereotype, but...

"Oh..." The face the built man pulled was uncharacteristically cute. It had a sad and pitiful twinge, but Koga didn't mind.

All that time the two ate in peaceful silence between them, not counting the speaking all around their table. Nothing else was there for all they cared. Later they would find when they had food together, quiet was the perfect concoction for their blossoming relationship. They would have so much more private time to get to know one another, for sure.

[~I'm much more me when I'm with you... - Anonymous]

"Janine, Matis, dinnertime!" Called the ninja, glancing down the hallway as he backed out of the kitchen. Like a raging stampede of Tauros, the namesake of the announced people rushed into the vast room. Taking their respected spots on the pillows, they looked over eagerly. "Come on, get it yourself," sighed Koga, shaking his head in fake exasperation.

Surge made an over dramatic expression, "B-but, my love, I am so very hungry and weak..." With that he fell over onto his side and reached out a hand feigning weakness.

Slapping a hand over his face, it worried the two since it was awfully quiet, until... It turned out the motherly man was hiding his reddening face from silent laughter, much like his daughter. The gym leader got up from his position on the floor and sashayed over to his older lover, wrapping an arm around the skinny waist, "Your gift of love helped me through the pain...~" They kissed in quick and eager motions, causing Janine to make a face and go get food to distract herself. "I'm glad I know Brock though."

"Why?" Shot back the opposing, grabbing a nearby oval plate.

"Because without all of this, I wouldn't have all this," he moved closer to the pinkening ear, "or be so lovestruck..." Surge reached in front of his love for a dish of his own.

All because of possibly the most awkward first true meeting... Love worked in such mysterious ways.


End file.
